Unruhe
by bells-mannequin
Summary: Es ist schwer, sie zu sein. Auch wenn das niemand weiß. Niemand weiß es und niemand wird es jemals erfahren. Denn dafür ist sie zu schwach. Es ist klar, dass sie nach Slytherin gehört. Listig und schlau - aber keineswegs tapfer und mutig."


1**Titel:** Unruhe  
**Autorin:** Isnas  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Warnings:** bisschen depri... aber das löst sich am Ende doch ein bisschen, oder?  
**Pairing:** NB/LM  
**Summary:** Es ist schwer, sie zu sein. Auch wenn das niemand weiß. Niemand weiß es und niemand wird es jemals erfahren. Denn dafür ist sie zu schwach. Es ist klar, dass sie nach Slytherin gehört. Listig und schlau - aber keineswegs tapfer und mutig.  
**Disclaimer:** „Isnas, wenn Sie sich etwas wünschen könnten, was würden Sie tun?" – „Nun, nachdem ich mithilfe meines riesigen Vermögens die Weltherrschaft an mich gerissen hätte [lächelt diabolisch, würde ich mir wünschen, Joanne K. Rowling zu sein." – „Aber warum das denn? Sie sind doch so viel hübscher[geschockt" – „Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber wissen Sie? Dann könnte ich Harry Potter Draco Malfoy heiraten lassen und Narzissa aus den Klauen ihres bösen Mannes retten." – „Aber, tja – Sie SIND nicht JKR. Von daher gehört Ihnen auch weder mein geliebter Draci-Schatz noch " – „Nun... da kann man wohl nix machen...[Schmollmund zieht"  
**Unruhe**

Sie sah auf sie herab. Und ignorierte ihr schlechtes Gewissen gekonnt. Sie ließ die anderen gewähren und starrte aus dem Fenster. Warum hatte sie immer das Gefühl, dass das Wetter ihre Gefühle genau wiederspiegelte?  
„Oh, was macht die kleine Andrews denn so allein da draußen? Wo hast du deine ganzen kleinen Schlammblutfreunde gelassen?", höhnte er. Er, den sie bald heiraten sollte. Er, der sich ihr Verlobter nannte. Er, den sie verabscheute.  
Aber sie war wie so oft nicht gefragt worden. Warum sollte man sie auch fragen? Sie war doch nur das Bindeglied zwischen zwei, der mächtigsten Familien ganz Großbritanniens. Ein Bindeglied, das jederzeit ausgewechselt werden konnte. Schließlich war sie nicht die einzige black'sche Tochter im heiratsfähigen Alter. Merlin, wie das klang. Sie war 17, hatte noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich. Und wurde schon jetzt angekettet. Aber sie sagte nichts. Wie immer. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie überhaupt etwas anderes konnte, als auf sich herumtrampeln zu lassen. Aber sie war nicht wie ihre rebellische große Schwester. Und auch nicht wie ihr verstoßener Cousin. Nein. Sie war Narzissa Black, schien die perfekte Partie zu sein. Sie war schön, elegant, intelligent, und das wichtigste: Sie gehörte der vermutlich schwarzmagischsten Familie ganz Großbritanniens an. Was wollte ein Malfoy schon mehr?

Denn ja, sie war die Verlobte von Lucius Malfoy und ihre Zukunft schien besiegelt zu sein. Sie sollte heiraten, ein oder sogar zwei Kinder bekommen, und die liebende Ehefrau spielen. Sie sollte die Rolle einer perfekten Frau spielen. Ein Vorbild für ganz England. Für ganz Großbritannien. Für die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft.  
Zu jeder Gesellschaft fein angezogen, immer höflich, immer schön. Und innerlich würde sie daran zerbrechen, sie wusste es. Sie zerbrach ja schon jetzt daran, und im Moment war sie zumindest immer noch in Hogwarts. In ihrer Zuflucht. An dem Ort, den sie mit ganzem Herzen ihr Heim nennen konnte.

"_Crucio_"   
Sie löste ihren Blick von den Ländereien, als sie das Schreien des Mädchens hörte. Und am liebsten wäre sie weggerannt. Weg von diesen grauenhaften, schmerzerfüllten Schreien, die ihr Verlobter dem Mädchen zugefügt hatte. _Reinblüterfanatik_, dachte sie bitter. _Mehr ist es doch nicht_. Ja, sie verabscheute die dunklen Künste. Sie verabscheute Voldemort. Und sie verabscheute sich selbst – dafür, dass sie nicht mutig genug war, an ihre Meinung zu glauben.  
Aber nun zeigte sich wohl wieder, warum sie eine Slytherin war. Slytherin wurde so oft schon mit dem dunklen Lord in Verbindung gebracht… doch hatte sich je schon jemand darüber Gedanken gemacht, was vor Voldemort gewesen war? Hatte sich je jemand Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass auch „Schlammblüter" in Slytherin aufgenommen wurden? List und eine Intelligenz, die nichts mit Büchern zu tun hatte – das war das, was das Hause Slytherin ausmachte.  
Und doch – die andere Häuser fürchteten sie. Fürchteten das Haus der Todesser, wie Sirius einmal angemerkt hatte.  
Oh, wie dumm er doch war. Er wusste gar nichts. Nichts. Und doch… es machte sie traurig und zugleich wütend, dass er nicht anders war. Er, der er doch wissen müsste, dass man nicht immer nach dem Namen gehen sollte. War es da mit den Häusern nicht genauso?

Das Wimmern des Mädchens brachte Narzissa wieder zurück in die Realität. Und in einem Moment der Nachlässigkeit, in einem Moment, in dem sie sich wünschte, sie wäre mutig, sagte sie sanft: „Das reicht, Lucius. Wir sollten gehen, findest du nicht?"  
Für einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzuhalten. Dann nickte Lucius. Es wunderte sie, dass er ihr gehorchte. Langsam breitete sich ein ungewohntes Gefühl des Triumphes aus.  
Dann pfiff er seine Horde zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Narzissa wimmelte ihn mit irgendwelchen Lügen ab. Sie wollte jetzt allein sein. Und wieder schluckte er es.

Und da traf sie die Einsicht. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so machtlos, wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie könnte ihr eigenes kleines Netz spinnen. Sie könnte innerhalb der Familie Macht ausüben. Mit ihrer black'schen Aristokratie, mit ihrem engelsgleichen Gesicht, mit ihrer sanften Stimme.

Als sie sicher war, dass er weg war, bückte sie sich herab und sah geradewegs in die verängstigten Augen des Mädchens. _Blau, mit einem Stich von grau_. Sie lächelte bloß und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche. Dann murmelte sie eine Reihe komplexer Heilzauber. Früher, als sie noch gedacht hatte, sie hätte eine Wahl, da hatte sie sich oft vorgestellt, Heilerin zu werden. Anderen Menschen zu helfen. Aber das war es auch geblieben. Ein Traum.  
Das Mädchen war viel zu geschockt, als dass es sich hätte entschuldigen können. Narzissa erhob sich, klopfte sich den Staub von ihren Umhängen. Dann sagte sie lächelnd: „Sag das bitte niemandem. Ich würde sterben."   
Und das würde sie. Dann wäre sie nicht besser als ihr verstoßener Cousin. Und ihr war klar, dass sein Leben nicht lange dauern würde – und wenn doch, würde es lange und schmerzvoll sein. So wollte sie nicht enden. Nun, sie würde einen Mittelweg finden. Einen Weg, den bisher noch niemand eingeschlagen hatte. Sie würde es schon schaffen. Irgendwie. 

Draußen war es sonnig und kalt. So kalt. Niemand hätte geglaubt, dass heute noch ein riesiges Gewitter stattfinden könnte. Ein Gewitter, das alles und jeden verwirren würde. Etwas, was noch nie geschehen war.

_Ende_


End file.
